Be Careful What You Wish For Dream Of Me GA 51
by ConfusedColumbia26220
Summary: The Witch Leanette and Rapunzel travel out of the woods and soon face a tragedy while Merideth, Christina and the gang are pissed that Seattle Grace was ranked number 12. Be careful what you wish for, guys, tragedy may happen sooner than you think. ONE!


**Disclaimer: Please note that I do not own Grey's Anatomy or Into The Woods. Stephem Sondheim and James Lapine own Into The Woods - and a whole slug of people own Grey's Anatomy.**

**AN: I got this idea and couldn't resist - not after seeing Bernadette Peters on Grey's Anatomy. Note that pretty version of the witch is used for this.**

Leanette had no idea why she had taken Rapunzel out of the safety of her tower. No idea why she brought them both into the dangers of the world, leaving their safe, isolated life in the woods. Especially not on a night like this. It was freezing, terribly dark outside, and snowing.

"Where are we going?" Rapunzel questioned, happy to be let out of her cage but confused as they trudged through the snow.

"Away from the woods," Leanette answered. Rapunzel didn't know what to think of the response. It wasn't like her mother, not one bit. She thought it wise not to ask too many questions, though, and concentrated on keeping her hair away from the snowy forest floor. She felt it wise to just stop talking in general for the time being. After about fifteen minutes of silence Rapunzel had to say something. She couldn't help it.

"I'm c-c-cold," her teeth chattered against her will making her words almost incoherent. Leanette looked over to her. She made a motion with her head as if to say, 'Come closer,'. Rapunzel hesitated. Her mother was being oddly nice, she didn't know what to think of it.

"I don't bite," Leanette informed using the all too well known cliche. Rapunzel eyed her. "Okay, not _all_ the time," she corrected herself before taking the initiative herself to move closer to Rapunzel rather than she to her. She wrapped an arm around her and they continued to trudge through the snow.

Eventually the two came to a clearing in the woods leading to a street. There was almost no sign of anyone. Leanette vaugely wondered what time it was without really caring. Time meant nothing to her. Rapunzel was unfamiliar to the world outside the woods and clung to her mother in fright. Leanette loved those moments when Rapunzel would latch onto her for support rather than shying away from her in fear. It was quite the preferable scenario.

"No need to be afraid," she told Rapunzel and patted her head gently. "All it is is a new environment," she stated. It didn't help much. On the positive side of things they were both warm.

Before anymore words could be exchanged a limosuine drove up to them. The driver rolled down the window. He felt sympathy for the two women standing in the freezing cold when it was snowing. He could also tell they were tourists, by the way they were dressed. "You look pretty cold," he stated kindly. "Care for a ride to a hotel?" he asked. Rapunzel looked up to her mother questioningly. Leanette nodded with a smile. What better oppurtunity to let Rapunzel get used to the scenery?

"Thank you," she thanked him politely and made it over to the door which was harder that it sounds with Rapunzel latched onto her. "Rapunzel, let go," she didn't speak harshly. Rapunzel obeyed. Leanette got into the limosuine and pulled Rapunzel in with her.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Someone will come, I'm telling you, someone will come," Miranda stated. She among other doctors were standing outside Seattle Grace waiting for an accident to happen that would bring them patients. Being ranked number twelve in the nation had really set them into a mode of desperation.

"Wait, so we're standing out here praying that someone is so badly injured and near-death that they have to come to us?" Merideth asked.

"Yep," Miranda answered.

"We're really going to stoop that low? We're doctors," Christina didn't really want to wait for a tragedy just to bring up their ranking. Didn't set well with her morals.

Miranda sighed. "You're right, let's go," the doctors turned to return inside the hospital when the squealing of tires could be heard nearby. They whirled around and saw a limosuine sliding out of control on the black ice. It had been very banged up. It ran up the sidewalk curb, back to the street, and spun almost one-hundred-eighty-degrees before it stopped. A woman with curly dark hair got out of the driver's seat. She had a gash on her face and some cuts on her shoulders. She had blood on her dress and looked exhausted.

"Ten blocks," she sounded out of breath. "I drove t-ten blocks in this limosuine all by myself on black ice," the woman with the curly dark hair was Leanette. The doctors crowded her.

"Are you alright?" Merideth asked. Leanette nodded.

"I'm not -" she took a deep breath. "I'm not the patient," she told them.

"Who is?" Christina asked. Leanette used the banged up limosuine for support as she made her way around the car to open the back door. She did and revealed Rapunzel laying across the backseat, caked in blood.

"My - my daughter," Leanette told them, tears coming to her eyes. "The - the limosuine driver flew out the windshield. I barely had enough time to get to the front seat. We would've crashed," there was just nothing that could've been done about the limo driver.

"We need a wheelchair and a stretcher!" a male doctor called to one of the workers inside. Soon they were brought out, Leanette had to go in the chair, Rapunzel on the stretcher. They were taken to separate rooms. Compared to her daughter, Leanette's injuries were pretty mild. Her physical ones anyway, she could barely keep her composure. Her emotions were running haywire. Her thoughts never left Rapunzel as the doctors fixed her up.

"Is-Is she going to be okay? Is my baby going to be alright?" she asked.

"We hope so," was the answer. "We're doing everything we can,"

Leanette wanted to scream, 'Maybe doing everything you can won't be good enough!' but she kept it inside. It was almost dangerous for her to say anything at the moment. She simply nodded and stared down at the tasteless hospital blanket that covered her, silent tears flowing out her eyes in single streams. She didn't think she could live with herself if anything happened to her girl. She was her life, if anything happened to her she couldn't forgive herself. It was her own idea to leave the woods and to accept the offer for a ride. She thought she'd be doing her a favor. She always had wanted to see the world. Leanette hadn't wanted her exposed to that part of the world, though. Not yet. She was too young to handle it properly. If she lost her it would be too much to bear.

Time passed on. Leanette was almost in another reality. Her body seemed like an empty shell to those who looked at her. She was in shock. Her imagination was playing what she dreaded to come over and over again. A doctor approaching her with a solemn face and saying sincerely, 'We've done all we could. It just didn't work. I'm very sorry, but we lost her,' She kept thinking that would be what was going to happen. That would be the news she was going to get. She thought it to be inevitable.

Why did she always have to be right? Her body shook with emotion as the reality sunk in. She cried aloud, covering her face with her hands. Her baby girl. . .gone. And it was her fault. The doctor lay a comforting had on your shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he'd repeated his earlier statement.

Leanette hadn't heard him. The sound of his voice was just a distant buzzing in her ear. Rapunzel, dead. Her baby. . . She sobbed loud, heartwrenching sobs. The lump in her throat was huge, as if she'd swallowed a rock. Her eyes were two waterfalls, forever flowing with tears. Her heart seemed to want to beat its way out of her chest, and at the same time it felt as if it had just been swallowed up into a black hole. She screamed, her sobs miserable, mingling with the scream in agony. She didn't know if anyone else was in the room, nor did she care. She didn't think she could stop crying. Her world had been tore apart. Her heart shredded to pieces. Her purpose trashed. She wouldn't have a funeral, she didn't get to say goodbye. No one would show up anyway. What was the point? Her cries, sobs, and screams grew louder as she realized the last words they'd said to each other hadn't been 'I love you,' as it should have been.

Time moved on. Time kept moving right on forward despite of the death of Rapunzel. Time had a long head start, but eventually Leanette moved on with it. She met a nice man who she could confide in, who had managed to restore her heart microscopic piece by piece. They married and had a lovely baby girl with dark curly hair. Her name was Anna Rapunzel Lazarra.


End file.
